


Hide the Cucumber

by CaughtFeelings



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaughtFeelings/pseuds/CaughtFeelings
Summary: Bridgette desperately wants to be Lady Luck, but Felix insists that the part of his life in which he was a Black Cat is over. She needs to convince him otherwise, or Paris will be in a pickle.
Relationships: Bridgette/Félix Graham de Vanily
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Hide the Cucumber

What had supposed to have been a quick stopover in Paris to tie up loose ends was quickly turning into an extended stay. Felix was not a fan for many reasons, but the one wearing on him the most right now was the jet lag.

Bridgette had acclimated quickly to Central European Standard Time, her normal 1 PM Japan Standard Time biological clock waking her up at 5 AM, and for a few days, she could cheerfully take walks and order croissants fresh from the oven for breakfast. From there, her natural inclination to sleep in and stay up late slid gradually into sleeping in later and going to bed later, until she was back to her usual night owl schedule, which suited Felix just fine; he hoped they kept this balance once Maneki was born.

But if Master Fu was going to give him a cryptic phone call and then hightail it to a completely different city right before everything in Paris properly went to Hell, he was going to need to be awake when the Peacock was active. So, blearily, he peeled off the arm Bridgette had thrown across him, and gently lay it down on her side. She grumbled quietly, and Felix thought he recognized the word "mine", so he smiled and brushed an errant hair away from her face.

"Always," he murmured to her. "Yours, only yours, forever."

She was too asleep to respond in anything that resembled coherent Japanese, but she smiled contentedly and snuggled closer to him. "I have to get up now," he told her. "If you keep scooting this way, you're going to end up falling off the bed."

Her response was mumbled unintelligibly directly into his back, so he took a pillow and tucked it slightly under her, hoping that the slight resistance would protect her from following him off the bed. She hummed happily, and spooned it.

The blackout curtains they had hung to protect their privacy did not allow any light into the room, so he reached for his phone, which was plugged in to charge by the lamp on the nightstand. Lady Luck needed all the sleep she could get if Maneki was going to favor her mother and break the curse of her very unlucky father's side of the family. He could make his way to the suite by the dim light of his phone.

It wasn't where he expected, so he fished around for it, being careful to not knock the water glass or pen and paper off the slick mahogany surface. Shattering a glass would wake Bridgette, and he had long since given up on her ever tiring of making jokes about feline tendencies. He was absolutely not going to knock things off the table for no reason and give her ammunition.

His hand made contact with something long, girthy, cold, slightly textured, and wildly unexpected.

The glass of water hit the hardwood floor of the bedroom and shattered into thousands of tiny sharp pieces, as Felix shrieked loudly enough it might have woken Nathalie. Bridgette, at least, was instantly awake and on guard.

“What is it, what’s wrong?” she shouted, turning on the light. The abrupt change put spots in both of their eyes, as Felix glared, uncomprehending, at the nightstand.

"My love," he asked, shaking,  _ "what is that phallic vegetable doing in our bedroom?" _

Bridgette began to laugh hysterically.

"It's not funny,'' he said, "Whoever has Duusu right now is homicidally insane. You know how on edge I am to be in Paris in general, and that’s without even encountering any unexpected shapes or textures. I could have died of fright."

"Oh, I disagree,” Bridgette said, with a meaningful look at his hand, outstretched as if to defend them with a Cataclysm. "I think it's funny as heck. I think you're as eager to see Plagg again as I am to see Tikki. And if I have to hide a cucumber on your nightstand to prove that you've never stopped being a cat, you can call that being a Ladybug and working with the tools at my disposal.”

“You know, after a while, resourceful stops being a virtue," Felix grumbled. "The Geneva Conventions exist for a reason."

"I promise it's not feedback about your performance," Bridgette said, winking. If the Peacock was looking for a chance to spawn a Sentimonster at that moment Felix, his embarrassment would have been enough to distract her feather from wherever else in the city it had been intended.

"I would have hoped we got our communication mishaps out of the way a long time ago," Felix sniffed. "Or, at least if you had a serious subject to address with me, you would feel comfortable just saying something, rather than leaving cryptic clues for me to try to Lucky Charm my way into what you mean."

"Then let me take a moment to practice communicating clearly," Bridgette said, leaning towards Felix, and then wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I'm sorry for not telling you I'd hidden the cucumber. Would you like to take a turn, and we'll call it even?"

**Author's Note:**

> There's no sex in Echidna.
> 
> (I'm sorry it's been a while to update. I promise I'm still working on it.)


End file.
